


Join Us

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Coming In Pants, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Sub Sam, Voyeurism, cas is totally new to it, this is very tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel accidentally stumbles in on the Winchesters together. It's not like he didn't know. He just didn't know he would want it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write wincestiel fic with dom-top!Dean and bottom!Sam (anal, bunker fic, Castiel!pov) please?
> 
> Well, I got most of the parts in there.

There was always noise coming from the Winchester's room at night. Some nights it was quiet, soft whispers and groans. The sounds of people who care for each other and want to make the other feel the way they do. Calm, gentle love. Other nights the sounds would be primal—snarling, cursing, the sound of flesh on flesh. It was hard to know for sure what they were doing on those particular nights, but it didn't sound good.

Cas never had a problem with how the brothers loved each other. If they had any other friends or came into contact with other people besides him, they would be able to see it just as easily. No one knew them as well as they did—no one could understand the things they went through except the other.

And, well, except for him, too. Even before he came to earth in this vessel—before he became human—Castiel had watched them. He saw the things that no one else was supposed to. The way Dean dried Sam's tears the first time he got his heart broken. The way Sam kissed Dean that first night in that motel in the middle of nowhere. He saw it all back then. He wasn't able to now that he was lacking in powers, but his imagination was supplying the ideas well enough.

This particular night, when he couldn't stay in bed staring at the ceiling any longer, he didn't need his imagination.

The brothers were adventurous, Cas knew this, but he wasn't expecting to find Sam belted down to one of the tables in the library with Dean slowly circling him, eyeing Sam like he was something he was going to take a bite out of. In all honesty, he probably was. He should have hidden, but all he could do was stare with blue eyes wide at the way Sam was spread open—feet strapped to opposite legs of the table, torso bent over the surface and arms fastened together but attached to nothing above his head. Completely vulnerable, but he seemed to be thriving under the gentle pats that Dean would place to his rear when he passed.

Dean caught his eye and smiled something wicked that Cas hadn't seen before. It wasn't malicious, but it certainly wasn't innocent. "We got an audience tonight, Sammy."

His head jerked up from resting on the smooth wood and looked around until he caught sight of Cas standing by the doorway in front of him. The younger Winchester smiled, too, but it wasn't the same. It was nervous, shy, but a generally happy expression.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll go."

He should have turned and gone after that moment, but he couldn't look away. There was a slight sheen of sweat that he could see dotting Sam's forehead and the small of his back where his hips were situated higher than the rest of his body. He'd never really felt attraction to either of the brothers before, but the thought of tounging that sweat up from Sam's body was doing him in.

"You don't have to." Dean crossed behind Sam once more, this time landing a sharp smack to his backside. The grunt sounded different than something that was entirely pain. Castiel didn't understand it. "Sammy likes it when someone watches him. That right?"

"Yes, sir," Sam called back, still a little breathless.

Sir. Dean was an authority to his younger brother. He was always, but the blatant acknowledgement of it had Cas’ brow furrowing. Sam surely wouldn’t let Dean know he was in a position of power.

“Do you want to watch us, Cas?” He hadn’t been focusing, had lost track of Dean’s movements, hadn’t seen him come so close.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know what we’re doing here?”

The nature of it was sexual, that was clear, but he didn’t know how or why. It was better to say he didn’t know than be asked to explain something he didn’t understand. Castiel shook his head.

He reached up and stroked his thumb over the stubbly flesh of Castiel’s cheek. “I’ll teach you if you want to learn. You just gotta say so.”

There was no time between Dean speaking and the “yes” coming from his own mouth, and how could he answer when he hadn’t had time to process the implications? Trying to correct himself didn’t result in any different words, just another “yes,” and he surrendered.

Dean’s smile was gentle in a way that seemed odd considering his devious look from earlier, but it was a comfort. Castiel was able to relax under that smile, to feel like maybe this wasn’t going to be good. “I’m going to pull a chair over beside Sam, ok? You’ll sit there and watch what I do to him.”

Cas nodded, but the man was already moving away, pulling one of the chairs out from the table and placing it close to his brother. He followed and sank down onto the seat without waiting to be told, something that caused Dean to smirk. His hands were in his lap, trying to hide the little bit of chub in his sleep pants that was a result to being this close to a naked Sam Winchester.

The man had a cock bigger than one he’d ever seen before—to be fair, he’d only seen his own and the few men in the porn he’d watched. It hung thick and flushed between the man’s spread legs, and the handful of thoughts that crossed his mind were sinful.

He didn’t have time to think about it longer when a pair of hands were lifting his own away from their resting places on his thighs and placing them on the arms of the chair. Dean’s hands were so warm, pressing his palms down into the wood. “Your hands will stay here until I tell you otherwise. You are not allowed to touch him or yourself. Are you ok with this?”

He nodded.

“Words, Castiel.”

Dean hadn’t used his full name since he’d fallen. He’d almost thought he’d forgotten it. “Y-yes.”

“Good.” Thumbs stroked the back of his hands once before Dean’s touch left him. 

Just that simple contact had already left his breathless. He was so screwed.

When he was able to bring his thoughts back to the scene in front of him and focus, the older hunter was on his knees between the younger’s legs. Both hands gripped tight into the meat of his ass as he leaned forward, tongue lapping over Sam’s center.

Cas swallowed dry, his throat clicking, and the low moan that Sam let out sent a shiver through him. The way Dean curled his tongue when he licked out made Sam twitch and tremble and he couldn’t help but wonder what it really felt like. He’d only ever experimented with a finger before, but the thought of having someone lavish that part of him was what brought the former angel to full hardness. It wasn’t like it was a difficult thing to do—he’d only just started to develop any sort of stamina or control the week before.

Green eyes were tracking between his face and the erection tenting his pants, and Cas moved one hand instinctively to cover it up. It caused Dean to pull his mouth away from Sam’s ass and practically scowl at him. “What did I say?”

What had Dean said? His brain was a pile of mush already from watching Sam fight against his restraints, trying to fuck himself back on his brother’s tongue. “Not to touch myself.”

“Good boy, that’s right. Put your hands back where they were.”

With that voice, he had no choice but to comply. Castiel found that he also wanted to, especially if it was going to earn him praise.

Dean’s mouth was back between Sam’s ass cheeks, but his hand had snuck between the man’s spread legs to stroke his cock that was—Jesus, it was leaking all over the floor. Another strand of precome dripped from the head as he twitched, and his hands were gripping the edge of the table tight, toes curling into the floor. So many things were happening at once and he didn’t know where to look.

The sound of a sharp smack drew his eyes back down to Dean who was moaning as his tongue dove back into Sam’s hole. He couldn’t imagine it tasted good, but the hunter made it seem like he was eating a fucking cherry pie. The sounds from the both of them had Cas’ cock throbbing and as much as he wanted to touch, he wouldn’t.

Sam groaned and whimpered, hips bucking only slightly into his brother’s hand. “Dean, I—”

“You don’t need to wait tonight. You can come whenever you’re ready, Sammy.”

It was before Dean finished speaking that the younger man was seizing, pulling against his bindings, spilling over his brother’s fist and onto the floor below. Even after he was finished, Dean kept stroking, sending more shivers through Sam’s body until he thumped his hand twice on the table. Hands moved from his cock onto his thighs and back, massaging his muscles, making Sam release a light sigh.

Cas wasn’t expecting Dean to turn attention to him just yet, but he left Sam and was leaning close to him. So close, too close, his breath was ghosting over his cheeks, those green eyes almost sparkling.

“Thank you for obeying. You did well, and as a reward…”

The gasp couldn’t be helped as Dean’s hand wrapped around Cas’ shaft and stroked. “Oh, fuck. Please, please, please…” The warmth and the pressure was just right and he was already on edge, quickly pulling him over. His orgasm was strong, forcing some of his come to seep through the thin material of his pants. He should have been embarrassed, coming in his pants after a few touches like some teenager, but he was too blissed out to care. Having someone else touch him was new and exciting, and he knew this wasn’t going to be the last time, not with the way Dean was looking at him.

“Why don’t you join us in our bed tonight? I promise nothing else will happen; I just want to make sure you’re ok. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

“I… I’m going to go change pants first,” he said, looking down to the wet spot on the front of his crotch. It was going to get uncomfortable before too long.

Dean nodded and leaned forward just a bit more to give him a kiss on the cheek before stepping away to untie his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
